Dark Hero and Little Lady
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: One-shot. Since their first encounter and introduction of names, this short one-shot story is all about a dark hero, Mukuro, and his little lady, Kazane. A real fluffy one-shot. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own BuddyFight. Bushiroad does.

AN: I literally got inspirited for this 'Dark Wind' ship because of S2 Ep 46. This story is set after their battle as they make their way to seal Yamigeto.

A story of a Dark Hero and his Little Lady:

Mukuro Shigamine x Kazane Fujimiya

-:-:-:-:-

Kazane is walking ahead of Count Dawn and the newfound ninth Onmi Brave Lord, Mukuro.

"Little Lady,"

"Hm." Kazane looks over her right shoulder to look at Mukuro.

"My name is Kazane Fujimiya. You can just call me 'Kazane'." Kazane told Mukuro.

"Oh." Mukuro frowns, without another reply. ' _I still think 'Little Lady_ ' _suits her much better._ '

Count Dawn remains silent, while watching the two adolescents ahead of him. The shuffling sounds of their footsteps are slightly uncanny. He notices this intensity feeling; it lingers in the air. In long silence, they continue down the corridors ahead. ' _Uneasiness. Are these two really feeling unsure about each other?_ ' Count Dawn thought, glancing from Kazane to Mukuro.

Kazane slightly turns her head - looking over her shoulder – to steal a sidelong glance at Mukuro. She gasps, swiftly turning her head forward and starts brisk walking ahead. ' _I didn't expect him to be looking at me._ '

There is an unnoticed sound of a dagger-like fissure that suddenly comes loose from the ceiling above. "Hm." Count Dawn lifts up his head to stare up at the ceiling; he notices the dagger-like fissure that suddenly came loose from the ceiling above. It starts to descend from above over Kazane's head.

"Kazane," Count Dawn shouts, hysterically.

Kazane stops in her tracks, she follows Count Dawn's gaze upwards and manages to see the descending pointed fissure. A flashing silhouette leaps forward, before Count Dawn's eyesight. "Mukuro Shigamine,"

The newfound ninth Onmi Brave Lord swiftly leaps forward in order to rescue Kazane from harms way. His left arm coils around her waist, maneuvering the fissure that smashes against the solid ground.

"He… He's so fast." Count Dawn said, enthralled.

Kazane reopens her eyelids. Her eyesight reveals a smashed up fissure; it is so smashed in these tiny, little fragments that are now scattered all over on the soiled ground.

"Are you alright, Little Lady?"

"I am." Kazane replies, leaning more into the warmth of his embrace. For some reason, she really felt safe in his arms. Her eyelids close to an image flashback of a relieved Kemura vs. a monster Kemura. "I made a promise to rescue KemKem-kun." She recalls her vow that she made. She takes a few steps forward in order to remove herself from the tender warmth of his embrace. There is a visible rosiness color to her cheeks and the normal heartbeat pace of her heart, increases dramatically. ' _Why do I feel so nervous? I never felt this way before._ '

"Little Lady," Mukuro spoke, tenderly.

"Huh?" Kazane said, being torn from her lingering thoughts.

"Little Lady, I meant what I said back in our tag team battle." Mukuro said, taking a step forward. He grasps her hand in his and raises her grasped backhand to his lips and presses his lips on her backhand. "I will always protect you, Little Lady." Mukuro reassures Kazane with a tender sweet smile.

"Mr. Dark Hero,"

Mukuro places his forefinger on Kazane's lips to silence her. "After all, I'm your _Dark Hero_."

 **Ekosi.**

AN: Okay. I was really wanting to continue with this plot idea. However, I'll just leave this as a one-shot. I really enjoyed watching S2 Ep 46 because Kazane had the spotlight. Potential pairings were: Gao, Rouga-kun, Kiri and Mukuro. I'm happy Bushiroad decided to dedicate this for us fangirls.

Kazane = Kiri-senpai (Kiri); Mighty Sun Fighter (Gao); Mr. Dark Hero (Mukuro); Mr. Parasol (Count Dawn).

Kiri = Kazane-san (Kazane).

Mukuro = Little Lady (Kazane).

I totally like Mukuro, because he's tender and chivalrous towards Kazane. Keep in mind, Mukuro and Kazane first meet in a tag team battle here. It shows some potential for a reasonable pairing. I like Mukuro x Kazane.

If I was to continue: It would be something like this.

Mukuro places his forefinger on Kazane's lips to silence her. "After all, I'm your _Dark Hero_."

Her green iPhone6 ringtone is heard. Kazane answers to hear a familiar voice. "Kiri-senpai... Yes, I'm alright... Hm... No. No. That's really not... Hm... Okay." She said, ending the conversation on her iPhone6. ' _Kiri-senpai said that Aragami-senpai was frowning earlier._ _I wonder why?_ ' Her thoughts linger to the proud rival of the mighty sun fighter, Gao Mikado. 


End file.
